Thoughts
by Ryuko2
Summary: Tenchi is walking in the woods thinking about his life...what will happen?
1. Chapter one

THINKING  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo/Univers/Intokyo or any of that. I'm just a BIG fan that decided to write a story so sue me..no wait DON'T sue me!!!!  
  
Chapter one: Thinking  
  
Tenchi found himself walking in the woods thinking about his new life. It was any guy's greatest fantasy.Well not Tenchi's. He didn't exactly like being used as a tug-of-war rope. But then again, he didn't know if he could stand it if they left..Anny of them. Maybe that was a reason he still hadn't chosen. Also the fact was he didn't know. Once again Tenchi measured up the girls.   
  
Sasami, sweet, little Sasami. She was the little sister he never had and that's all he would ever think of her as. Then Mihoshi.. Nice, kind, care free, and clumsy.. Ohh so clumsy. No not her. He would never survive. Kiyone? Naw she didn't really card that much for anything but perhaps a promotion. Washu? Tenchi shudder. No way no telling what she would do to him. It all went down to Ryoko and Ayeka.   
  
Princess V.S. Space pirate. He hated to keep them waiting, but in truth it hurt him to. He felt pain just as easily. Every time he hurt one of them it was like dagger to his heart as well. Ayeka, sweet, charming, graceful, Ayeka. Princess Ayeka, if he married her that would mean leaving Earth and becoming king of Jurai wouldent it? He was happy being who he was. Just a normal country guy.   
  
Well if you call being the master of a magic sword, the prince of an alien planet, and the host of seven strange women from outer space normal. Ryoko. Strong, Lose, Kinda (when she feels like it), sweet (ditto), Inhumanly cute! Also bossy, possessive, short tempered, messy,- ok time to stop that. Also Ryoko would most likely want to go back into space. There goes being normal.  
  
Tenchi looked up to see where his thought had led him. To the cave. No surprise. It was his hideaway as a kid. He hadn't been here since "That day". (A.N. Ok I guess here u all wanna summery of the series right? Ok Tenchi frees Ryoko from cave and said life becomes chaos. Yep that sums it up ^.~) Tenchi chuckled as he rememberd that day. He hadn't had the time to come here..   
  
Hadnt the time to even think for that matter. They hadn't left him alo- wait a minuet! He was alone now! Tenchi looked toward the Masaki Household just in time to see and explosion occur. "Oh no". Tenchi jumped up and raced towards the Masaki Household.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N. Ok what will it be? A new enemy? Mihoshi and Kiyone coming home? Another Ryoko V.S. Ayeka fight? Washu experiment explosion? What? You decide!!!! R -N- R!!! R -N- R!!!!!! I also accept flames cuz there funny!!! Weeeeeeeeeee Oh yeah just to let ya know I am insane like most authors pm here ^^;. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:The meeting.  
  
Disclaimer I have no knowledge in owning anyone in the Tenchi series. Sorry. I wish I did...but then...if I did then I wouldn't be a fan...and I wouldn't get to scare you all with my terrible spelling skills...wait..that a good thing?  
  
Pandora-Rose42 Thank you for your advice.  
  
Kurt1 heh...if you didn't want to read it, why did you? Sorry it had no paragraphs.  
  
Story.  
  
Tenchi rushed towards the Masaki household desperately hoping that it was just another Ayeka, Ryoko fight. The flourishing scenery of fall couldn't even distract him as he ran. Rushing down the path as the sounds of explosion got louder, even if he could no longer see them. With on hand he clutched his side from all the running. Not that he cared. Right now all sorts of thoughts went flashing through his head.   
  
Image number one  
  
Tenchi rushed into the yard only to see Sasami in a bloody mess half alive. Ayeka's eyes are closed, but her breathing is there, faint, but there. Tenchi Rushes up to Sasami."He...he got Ryoko again Tenchi! Kagato is alive and he got Ryoko again! Ayeka tried to stop him, but he took control of Ryoko and made her attack me while Kagato went after Ayeka. Ryoko was just about to come back to us when he grabbed her and disappeared!" Sasami clutched Tenchi's shirt tightly.   
  
"Tenchi you have to save Ryoko! Washu wont come out of the lab...you have got to save her!" Tenchi nodded and picked Sasami up. "I will Sasami, to worried." Quietly he walked into the house and set Sasami down gently on the soft coushin that is their couch. Looking down he noticed that Sasami was asleep so he headed up to his bedroom tiptoeing up the stairway silently as not to awaken her. Sliding the door to his room open Tenchi crept in. He shuddered at the eerie calm that was emitting from the house. He wasn't use to this anymore.   
  
Slowly he edged towards his dresser drawers and opened the bottom one. He rummaged through the many different types of boxers he possessed {Birthday presents from his dad}. Finally his hand hit something rough and oddly enough warm. Grimly Tenchi retrieved the age-old sword Tenchiken out of his drawer. Then he reached down the took off his ring, instantly transforming into his battle gear. Tenchi transformed Tenchiken and ran down the stairs softly and out of the house. He had ran for about five minuets before realizing Kagato would not have stayed on earth. "Oh crap!"  
  
Sighing Tenchi started the run back to the Masaki house only to be blasted backwards by an invisable force. Tenchi's body went hurtling through the air until gravity took its toll, causing him to well...fall to the ground. Groggily Tenchi sat, and then slowly stood up. He quickly searched the area for his offender. Then he saw her. Ryoko. Except...it wasn't really Ryoko at all. Her eyes where glowing red and her battle suit had changed. Now it was a nauseating pale green color, well, all but half of her face that remained black.   
  
Then 'he' came. Kagato appeared behind Ryoko and looked down on Poor Tenchi smirking. "What are you going to do now boy? Are you going to fight her?" As he says this, Ryoko forms an energy sword and flied down towards Tenchi who tried dodging, but her energy sword got his leg, making him immobile. Ryoko brought the sword up above her head, ready for the final slash. Tenchi bowed his head in shame. He could not save her.~  
  
End image  
  
No! He couldn't think about that! Kagato is DEAD! dead dead dead! But as he continued running another unwanted image started to surface.  
  
Begin image 2  
  
Tenchi once again rushes into the yard, this time only to see Ryoko ferociously fighting Ayeka. `Oh good everything is normal `Soon as these words enter his thoughts, Ryoko sends an extra large energy wave at Ayeka, sending it right through her left shoulder. "That will teach you, you stuffy Princess!" Ayeka cries out and falls to the ground, clutching her shoulder. "You animal!" Tenchi runs in front of Ayeka, blocking her way. "Ryoko that's enough! Leave her alone!" Ryoko glared at Tenchi and tried to get by him. "No! I'm going to kill the little hussy so we can finally be together Tenchi!" Ryoko's eyes where glazed over with half madness as she started charging up energy orbs. Tenchi glared at Ryoko.   
  
"I said that's enough Ryoko! You two should both be ashamed!" Ignoring Ryoko, Tenchi turned to Ayeka and bent down to look at her shoulder. "Ayeka are you ok? That looks pretty bad. We should go see Miss Washu about this." Ayeka nodded and allowed Tenchi to help her up. "Lord Tenchi why do you even keep that monster here?! She is nothing but a menace to us all!" Her light voice was full of anger and pure hatred. It started Tenchi, usually they fought yeah! But this was different..this was real! Ryoko suddenly dissapered and Tenchi knew he had to hurry. So he picked Ayeka up and ran towards Washu's lab. Just as he got there Ryoko appeared in front of them both. "Tenchi how could you betray me like this?! How?!" Then she charged.  
  
Oki, that's the second chapter, short yes I know...but is it better then the first one? Feed back please ^^;. 


End file.
